The World of the House of Mouse
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: Elements based on the House of Mouse series and Daydreamer747's "Working at the House of Mouse" fanfiction. Riley Franklin's job at the House of Mouse is going great. But as the time goes by, she has a hard time juggling through her job and her school work. Now that something happens that might endanger her work, will she ever cope up? And who's the mysterious man watching her?
1. Prolouge

**OCTOBER 2002**

It was a dark night. So dark that only the street lamps can be seen through the muddy streets of the town of West Point. A boy about the age of 10 wearing a dark blue coat and trousers ran through the streets as if he was getting away from something.

He stopped on his tracks and looked back on where he came from and muttered, "Goodbye, my old home."

He continued running, leaving muddy tracks along the way. He stopped near a somewhat large suburban house. The boy was shocked that the windows were broken and there were wooden planks nailed through the door.

"No…" he muttered under his breath.

He started to shed a tear when a voice grabbed his attention.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the person where the voice came from asked. When he turned around, he saw a woman in her 20's. She had a brunette hair with brown eyes to match. With the look on her eyes, he can see that she was worried of him.

"I-I'm fine." He replied. "Just can't believe how much time has passed."

"Yeah. I remember when I was lost here in West Point that the couple who lived in that house took pity and adopted me. I don't remember my real family but the couple who lived here took care of me like I was their real child."

She smirked for a bit and continued, "You know, they told me once that they have a son back then, but he disappeared. I wanna met that boy but sadly….." Her eyes then led to a sad look. "But suddenly, years had passed. They didn't find their son and they gave up and not that long after that, they were gone."

The boy was shocked upon hearing what the woman said.

The woman noticed the shocked expression on the boy's face. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I….. Just can believe that happened. The couple must be so sad….. That they lost their beloved son for a such a long time." He said.

"The past already happened. We cannot change what had passed."

The woman looked at the boy once more. "Say, are you lost?" she asked.

"Looks like it. I don't I have a family to run off to with." He replied.

"Well, you can live with me."

"Really? I mean, it will not bother you a bit?"

"Nah, its fine. It's nice to have company."

"I guess I could live with you…."

"Great, then! Let's start with introductions first. My name's Clarice. And yours?"

The boy looked up at the night sky and replied, "Elliot. Elliot Anderson."

**And that's the prologue of the story. I give my thanks to Daydreamer747 for letting me use elements for her (you're a girl, right?) story "Working at the House of Mouse" for this one. I had this idea for so long that I want it to be published on this site. So once again, I thank you.**

**Now, can you guys guess who the woman is? Name is given so I will guess that the search won't be that hard.**

**That's it for now and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**UPDATED 09/08/2013. The prologue was replaced by a new one. This was due to timeline clarity for my part.**


	2. Chapter 1: Riley Franklin Part 1

**Riley Franklin, Riley's Mom and other "Working at the House of Mouse" related characters are from Daydreamer747.**

**House of Mouse, Mickey and the others by Disney**

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER **

**TOWN OF WEST POINT**

"Hey Riley, who's the guy that has been sending you love letters every week?"

"I don't know. The letters are kinda romantic."

"Excuse me. Kinda? That guy has some large vocabulary! He always fills his letters with idioms of love! Don't tell me it's just 'kinda' romantic to you!"

"Well, it's just that he always keeps himself anonymous. He always addresses himself as 'P'."

"Don't you think it's great that he's mysterious?"

"Shut up, Natalie!"

"Well, I gotta go. I have some errands to run. Bye!"

"See ya!"

….

"Hey there, Riley."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy whom you know as 'P'"

"Wait, you're the guy who has been sending me love letters? 'Bout time you showed up."

"Oh Riley. You don't know how much I liked you…."

"Uhhhhh…"

"In fact, I can say you name all day….."

"OK, that's kinda creepy."

"Come to me, Riley. Riley? Riley? Riley?"

* * *

"Riley? Riley? Riley? Wake up."

"**MS. FRANKLIN!**"

"AAAH! Wha?"

HA! HA! HA! HA!

I covered my face in embarrassment. That was really humiliating. Your classmates laughing while your teacher angrily stares at you were really not good moments for me.

"You were sleeping since the start of the class, Riley." My seatmate said.

"Ms. Franklin, care to explain why you are sleeping in my class?" my teacher asked. Oh, this is not going to be good.

"I was late at night, sir. Studying. "I replied.

"Well, if you did study, can you solve this simple equation?" he asked as he wrote an algebraic equation on the board.

"Uhhh….. I don't think we've covered that topic, sir." I said as I looked at the equation.

"Well, this is something that cover it up." He said as he wrote something on a paper. He then handed it to me.

"Oh, this is not going to be good."

And as I expected, I ended in detention. Oh great. I'm gonna be late for work for this.

Anyway, I'll introduce myself. Hi, my name is Riley Franklin. I'm in junior high at my school. A few months ago, I've been finding myself a part-time job in order to raise money on my own. When I almost gave up, my resume flew away by the wind and it landed in—Wait, you know the story already? You could have just told me. I would have filled the page.

OK, so you know everything. I work at the House of Mouse, meet the Mickey and the other Disney characters and had the adventure of my life…. Blah blah blah.

But as I sit in here in the detention room, I've been wondering. What if I didn't get the job? Would I discover the wonderful Toon World? Or would I able to feel the adventure and thrill I've been feeling lately?

"Detention's over. You can go home now." The supervising teacher said.

With that, we left the school. I immediately went to my house to get changed for work. I was about to leave when Mom spotted me in the living room.

"_Mija_, how's the school?" my mom asked.

"Oh, just….fine." I replied.

"Really? You don't look happy."

"Its fine, Mom. I'm just tired."

"Well perhaps you can be absent for your work tonight? You need some rest if you're really tired."

"It's OK, Mom. I can take it."

I kissed Mom, took my bag and left.

As the cold night breeze passes by, I walked through the streets of West Point. I looked at the bright lampposts that gave light to my way to the bridge.

_Good thing that the maintenance men are checking the lamps occasionally. _I thought.

I caught deep into the thought that I didn't notice that I bumped into some guy.

"Hey kid, you better watch where you going." The guy said.

"Sorry, I was thinking— Wait. Mr. Elliot? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was just having some fresh air for a moment. And what are you doing in this time, Ms. Franklin?"

"Oh, I had this part-time job, you see. Just to earn some money for my financial needs."

"Well, where is this part-time job you speak of? Maybe I can take you there."

"No thanks. It's not too far away. Oops. I'm gonna be late. Gotta go. Bye!"

I waved at him and he waved back. Mr. Elliot was our Creative Teacher and he's got to be one of the most interesting teachers in school. As soon as he turned back, I immediately closed my eyes and went through the portal to the Toon World.

_Alright, time to go to work._

**Chapter 1 is in. Exams are over for me so I can focus on writing this chapter. Sorry if this somehow sucks. I just needed to read and watch more references for the characters that will be going to make an appearance in later chapters so I won't make them OOC. I guess this is for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Mr. Elliot's phone rang. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm assuming that everything's going smooth?" the caller asked.

"Yes, mayor. The demolition of the West Point Bridge can now proceed as planned."

"Good. I expect a better update tomorrow."

"Yes, mayor."

And he hanged up.

He let out a sigh and said, "Now, time to know what that girl is up to."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**And, we have a cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 2: Riley Franklin Part 2

Riley Franklin, Riley's Mom and other "Working at the House of Mouse" related characters are from Daydreamer747.

House of Mouse, Mickey and the others by Disney

**Riley's POV**

Toon World. Ah, how I like this place. Buildings that are tall and cartoony at the same time. Cartoon characters of Disney walking and talking, making a peaceful city noise….

"Hey! I'm driving here! I'm driving!"

"You're talking to me? You're talking to me huh, punk?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Phineas and Ferb, you two are so busted!"

"You'll never get away from me!"

OK, maybe not that peaceful.

Anyways, I followed the directions I usually go to get to place I work to. The House of Mouse is not too far to walk to, if you know the directions. "Through West Point Bridge, walk two blocks, turn left at Main street, U.S.A." As simple as that.

I noticed the increasing number of Disney cartoon characters passing. This is maybe due to the new "Frozen" World being created. I can notice Elsa and Anna passing by me.

I continued with my walk until I reached my destination. By the looks of it, the show had just started. I quickly rushed to the entrance to be able to make it just in time for the show to start.

And, guess what? I made it. Barely.

As soon as Max notices me, he quickly let me in and told me that his dad was waiting for me. I dashed to the Kitchen just as Mike's starting with his introduction.

"Garwsh, Riley. Glad you could make it." Goofy said as I entered.

"Sorry. I just got into detention, again." I said.

"Well, its better that you didn't came late. Imagine if I had to serve all these people all by myself!"

I looked outside and saw many characters occupying the club house. And by many, I mean so many that it exceed the usual seat capacity which is 120 people.

"Wow. Talk about a large crowd." I muttered.

"Sure is. Today's a special event. We're welcoming the newcomers." Goofy said.

"Newcomers?"

Instead of replying, Goofy pointed to a table near to the stage. I noticed that the characters of the movie "Frozen" are occupying the said seat.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen and creatures big and small. Welcome to the House of Mouse." I heard Mickey said while he was on the top of the stage."Today we have special guests for our show. Please welcome the characters from the world of 'Frozen'!"

The audience clapped as the spotlight shone on the characters. The characters themselves stand up after being introduced to.

After that, the show went on. We took the orders and served the foods. It was a long night.

After the show, I packed my stuff and said good-bye to the staff. I was a few steps away from the entrance when a familiar voice surprised me.

"Oh, so this is where your part-time job is."

I turned around and saw the one who spoke to me.

"Mr. Elliot? What are you doing here? On second thought, how did you get here?" I asked him.

"Well, it was easy actually." He replied. "'If you are determined to hope for what you seek, with eyes shut tight step through the arch then dare to take a peek.'"

"How did you—"

"An easy rhyme. Saw it on the old plaque at the side of the bridge."

"Oh, I see. Well, you now what my job is, then. My secret's out. I guess I'll being seeing you tomorrow, Sir. Bye!"

"Riley, wait."

That stopped me on my tracks. I then turned to him.

"Don't ever come back here again. Or better, resign." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't belong here, Riley. You are a mortal, not a toon. Some things are better to be forgotten that to suffer knowing it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with curiosity. Somehow he captured my interest. By the way he spoke to me, it sounded like he's been here before.

"You don't know me, Riley. But I know this place much more that you ever think of."

I knew it. He's been here before.

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to know. I was a kid around 10 years old when I came here. I was lost, couldn't find my way back home. And that's when I discovered this place, accidentally of course. I had the blast of my life here. And when I decided to came back to West Point, I was shocked that many years had passed."

"Wait a minute. Could you be-?"

"Yes. I'm Eli. Eli Robinson. The lost kid of West Point."

I can't believe it. He's….. he's the boy that was missing for years. I hear him often in stories around town. Some say that he died. Some say he was kidnapped but was never released. But who could have thought that the eponymous lost kid of West Point came here! Here in Toon World of all places!

I was about to speak when someone interrupted me. And by someone, I mean some _mouse_.

"Eli, i-its that you?"

"Well, Mr. Mouse. Looks like we meet again."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That's Part 2. Few details revealed and my research on the series really paid off a bit.**

**Next chapter coming soon. See ya!**


End file.
